Maldita
by Diosa Luna
Summary: Chise comienza a crecer y esto incluye el despertar de ciertas emociones que jamás imagino creer. Lo que una joven puede sentir una vez que es libre de vivir sin miedo. ADVERTENCIA Atracción sexual hacia una criatura no humana. Si usted no está interesado en este tipo de historias, por favor no lea esta historia y no lea este manga.


**Maldita**

 **.**

 **The Ancient Magus' Bride / Mahō Tsukai no Yome.**

 **No me pertenece, es de Kore Yamazaki.**

 **.**

 **Solo escribo fanfics sin fines de lucro.**

 **.**

 **Por favor disculpen errores ortográficos y gramaticales.**

 **.**

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **Hay insinuación de un deseo sexual hacia una criatura obviamente no humana. Si usted no está interesado en este tipo de historias, por favor no lea este fanfic... y ciertamente no lea este manga.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único.**

Su corazón latía desenfrenado cuando sus manos rozaban su piel, había una electricidad que la recorría desde el dedo gordo de su pie hasta la última hebra de su cabello, una expectativa que caía como un peso muerto sobre su estómago y sobre todo una necesidad que solo podría comprar al hambre pero que daba una sensación de satisfacción a todo su cuerpo; todas las sensaciones era tan poderosas que en ocasiones le causaban dolor abrumador que Chise solo podía llegar a la conclusión de que estaba maldita.

Al tiempo que crecía nunca tuvo sueños normales de una jovencita u otras niñas de su edad. Sus ideas de felicidad jamás jugaron alrededor de cosas materiales como una casa, crecimiento profesional como obtener una carrera o un trabajo y mucho menos una vida personal relacionada con amar a un hombre. No, ella estaba demasiado ocupada viviendo de las mendicidades de sus familiares, añorando el tiempo que fue feliz junto a sus padres o bien intentando sobrevivir a las persistentes criaturas que le perseguían para alimentarse de ella.

Jamás pensó que pudiera albergar sentimiento como una chica normal, a sus dieciséis años estaba tan cansada de su imitación de vida que cualquier cosa hubiera sido buena para ella, incluso terminar siendo esclava de cualquier enfermo que fuera a terminar con su vida. Aunque el hombre que le convenció para entregar su vida y luego la subasto, le había asegurado que sería protegida y esa palabra había sido tan atractiva que no pudo negarse.

Así que ahí estaba ella ahora a sus diecisiete años finalmente consiente de las hormonas de una joven de su edad, y es que quien podría imaginar que para desarrollarse como cualquier jovencita; a las que secretamente envidio por tanto tiempo; solo era necesario vivir en un hogar cálido, un refugio donde nada podría hacerle daño, también conocer personas que se preocupan por ti, alguien dispuesto a buscarte hasta debajo de las piedras si no vuelves a casa. Para la joven pelirroja era el regalo más afortunado que había recibido de la vida

Tras un año de vivir bajo la protección de su maestro sabía desde la llegada de Ruth como su familiar que había desarrollado fuertes lazos hacia Elías, el ser que la había comprado como un objeto y que sin embargo al momento en que pisaron las tierras de su casa la convirtió por primera vez en una criatura de importancia para alguien, tal vez en un primer momento no era más que un experimento y sin embargo él la hizo sentir con más valor que cualquier otro que haya cuidado de ella.

Elías, el poderoso mago ermitaño, un ser que no era hombre pero tampoco un ser del mundo de los espíritus, un mestizo rechazado y temido. Quien tenía un pasado confuso e incluso perdido, un ser con dificultad para entender las emociones humanas pero con la habilidad de leer las necesidades de las personas, la hizo humana con sus cuidados, sus atenciones y su protección. Con el crecimiento emocional de ambos y los estrechos lazos que habían forjado.

Era obvio que ella lo había comenzado a amar, era una ansiedad que en su corazón se instalaba cuando estaban separados, un terrible miedo a que él pudiera desaparecer, dejarla sola. Y aunque ahora conocía personas que posiblemente la acogerían, Elías era un pilar en su alma y lo necesitaba.

Pero entonces comenzaron esos condenados sonrojos cada vez más presentes y atenuantes. Esa necesidad de escucharlo, tocarlo, de olerlo y sentir su calor. Para finalmente iniciar con la curiosidad, una que le abochornaba y que agradecía a la la Gelach Titania; la única deidad que conocía; que Ruth se mantenía sumamente discreto al respecto, sobre todo cuando comenzaron los sueños.

Y es que ella definitivamente estaba maldita desde el momento de su nacimiento, mientras crecía con su tenebroso don y ahora mientras caía por primera vez en el amor con el único ser que no era hombre, ni espíritu. Y ella se avergonzaba por su terrible y horrenda curiosidad. A veces intentaba sofocarse bajo las enormes almohadas de su cama pero eso no detenía los terribles pensamientos que le invadían como un tren de vapor gigante, tosco y ruidoso.

—" _¿Podría besarlo al igual que un amante? No tenía labios"_ —pensó, no por primera vez—. _"Tal vez cuando usa ese encanto para engañar a las personas; pero realmente no me parece adecuado besarle con el rostro de Simón no es atractivo en absoluto_ " —y al pensar en esto nuevamente Chise reitera...

—Estoy maldita —se dice a si misma aunque su voz se ve sofocada por la almohada sobre su rostro.

Entonces la joven pensaba en su lengua, en los lametazos que ha dado a sus heridas, en lo cerca que ha tenido su aliento, en la deliciosa sensación de cosquilleo que se formaba en ella sin importarle el peligro de que él podría devorarla. Y es que no se engañaba ella había escuchado bien sobre su difuso pasado, pero hasta ahora no lo había hecho nada y ella era más que encantada de seguir a su lado.

—Estoy mal —se dijo de nuevo, al pensar incluso que ser comida por Elías no sería algo que le preocupara o que le haría odiarlo.

Entonces un arranque de desesperación apretó la almohada contra su rostro mientras daba un pequeño grito ahogado intentando sacar toda su frustración. Anhelaba sus manos sobre sus hombros, su aliento sobre piel y por la madre Titania y el loco padre Oberón, deseaba experimentar más con su cuerpo, aun cuando no sabía siquiera si fueran compatibles. Y tales pensamientos elevaban el calor de su rostro hasta convertirlo en un tomate maduro, pero su mente ahora hiperactiva no deja de pensar en la sensación que podría ser tenerlo más cerca volver a sentir su serpenteante figura envolverle, que su piel escamosa la roce, añoraba otra noche en la total oscuridad como aquel momento en que perdió control de la figura de su cuerpo.

Pero todo era culpa de Elías, todo era por él. Por haberla comprado, por haberle dado un hogar, por cuidar de ella como si fuera el objeto más valioso que pudiera existir, por mimarla tan desmesuradamente y celarla como si pudiera enloquecer ante la idea de ser separado de él. Por sus palabras inocentes ante los sentimientos que tiene cuando están juntos, por haberla bañado aquella primera vez y luego declararla su aprendiz y prometida a ser esposa. Pero por sobre todo por hacerla sentir que podía hacer y conseguir lo que deseara, por darle la seguridad de que si ella quiere tomar el mundo en sus manos él estaría a su lado.

Pero ella no es tan codiciosa para querer el mundo, ella solo lo quiere a él... un poco más cerca, un poco más de ella.

—Estoy maldita —repitió levantando la almohada en busca de aire—. ¿Cómo más se me podría describir?

¿Alguna otra joven de su edad sentiría esta atracción? Deseaba tanto preguntar si era normal este anhelo por ser tocada, o que ahora cuando era alzada en sus brazos un calor se formaba en su vientre mientras inocentemente su brazo pasaba bajo sus nalgas. ¿Todas las chicas tenían estas sensaciones? Y ni hablar de ese deseo de ser desnudada nuevamente por él, ¿serían las tan mencionadas fantasías? Quería tanto que sus manos recorrieran su cuerpo ¿Está mal anhelar ser bañada por él?

No estaba segura si ninguna otra chica de su edad tendría estos sentimientos hacia Elías o un ser similar. Ella nunca fue normal, siempre supo que estaba maldita, desde que veía tantas criaturas a su alrededor y ciertamente no era difícil encontrar el encanto en su cabeza de cráneo, su escamosa piel e incluso sus enormes cuernos, cuando su tierra natal está plagada de criaturas oscuras y tenebrosas, la vista de él con sus ojos expresivos era un alivio.

Chise llevo una mano a su corazón agitando ante el recuerdo de Elías. Y con una gran sonrisa se levantó finalmente de la cama. Observo desde su venta a Ruth distante guardando sus dudas y deseos, aunque le avergonzaba sabía que siempre sería así por el lazo que los unía, sentía una pena por él, pero todo fue olvidado cuando escucho el eco de la voz del ser que ocupaba su maldecido corazón y como una abeja a la miel, ella voló emocionada en su búsqueda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **.**


End file.
